Evil Rising
by Mr. Omega
Summary: Link is now grown. He has married to Malon and has fathered a son, Jake. Much evil and trial lies before him, and this time he must be more than a hero, he must also be a dad.
1. Chapter 1

-1The wind was in Link's hair. He was riding Epona like crazy through Hyrule field.

"Yeah!" He whooped as she jumped a small fence. A small voice was heard.

"This is fun daddy!" A small blonde haired boy said who sat in between Link's legs.

Link smiled. He was as happy as he could ever be. He was free of all the adventure, he was riding through his most favorite place in the world on his favorite horse with his only son, to him, life was good.

"Daddy! Daddy! What's that?" Link's son yelled out as Link road by the river. Link looked to the side. In the water were several silvery bodies swimming along with Link.

"Those are Zoras son!" Link told his child.

Link's son laughed and clapped with joy as the Zoras swam in a group. They did back flips and somersaulted out of the water every now and then. Link turned away from the river.

"Where we go now daddy?"

"Home son." Link said.

As they rode Link thought. Life is perfect, but I have a nagging feeling something is wrong. Link shrugged the thought off as he pulled into Lon-Lon Ranch. He stopped by the stables.

"Ok, Jake, go tell your mom we're home." Link said to his son as he dismounted Epona. Jake ran to the house. Link put Epona in the stable and gave her food. Then he pulled a brush from off the wall and brushed her.

Jake came running in.

"Dad! Dinners ready!" Jake yelled from the stable door. Link looked out to his son. The sun was setting. He'd been here almost an hour. Link walked to the house with his son.

As they reached the house, Malon was outside, waving to Link and Jake.

"Hurry up! It's gonna get cold if you move any slower!" Link smiled and picked up his son. His son piggy-backed to the house.

"Welcome home dear." Malon said as Link put his son down. He walked up to Malon and gave her a light kiss.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Oh…I fixed some cucco eggs mixed with a few herbs from the forest, according to the book it is supposed to be good." Malon said.

"Son! Be careful! Your mom fixed another dish that will eat us!" Link yelled to his son.

"Oh stop it!" Malon said as she playfully hit Link on the arm.

Link laughed. "Let's go eat."

Link was finishing up his plate. Actually the dinner was very good.

"Mmmm…." Link hummed as he finished his dinner.

"Was it good?" Malon asked.

"Of course!" Link said. Link looked out the window.

"Time for bed son." Link said across the table to Jake.

"Ok dad." Jake put his plate in a nearby tub of water and went upstairs.

"I'll be right back." Link said to his wife.

Jake was already in bed and covered up when Link walked in. "Dad, can you tell me a bedtime story?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Link said. Link sat down by his son and began to speak. "Once upon a time, there was a boy. He lived in the magical woods of Kokiri and played with his friends all the time. But then, one day, an evil came upon the woods. Being a brave boy, he went to find the source of the evil. When he found it, it was a monster!"

Jake's eyes widened.

"What did the monster do?" He asked.

"Well," Link started, "the monster attacked! But the boy was brave. He used a sword he'd found in the woods to vanquish the monster! After killing the monster, the evil dispersed. But the forests protector, the great Deku Tree, was killed by the monsters evil ways. With it's last breaths, it told the boy to find the princess, and to tell her of the evil, and that she could help. Then the Deku Tree gave the boy a magical stone. The it died.

"The boy fled the woods, and went in search of the princess. When he found her, he told her everything that had happened. She too knew what was happening, and sent the boy in search of two more magical stones. The boy found them to, one inside a mountain, and one that belonged to another princess. The mountain stone was hard to get. The boy had to avoid flames and dragon like monsters to get it."

"The stone that belonged to the other princess was harder to get. She was a princess of water. The princess had been swallowed by a great fish though, so the princesses father sent the boy to help get her. He traveled to the fish, and using some food, opened the fishes mouth, and hopped in after the princess. Oddly enough, there were many strange creatures inside the fishes belly. But the boy came over these hardships and found the princess. After bravely rescuing, she gave him the final stone. The stone was a symbol of ultimate friendship."

"The boy returned to the princess, only to find her fleeing on horseback. Chasing her was a wicked man. As the princess passed, she tossed a magical flute to the boy. He hid it in his clothes. The man stopped at the boy. He demanded to know where the princess had went. The boy would not tell. So the wicked man knocked the boy down and soared into the darkness in search of the princess. The princess had told the boy what to do with the magical flute in an earlier meeting. He went to a temple, and using the stones and the flute, opened a magic door."

"Inside was a sword set in stone, the boy was curious, so he put his hands on it's hilt and drew it. As the boy drew it, a magic impulse made him go into a deep sleep. The boy slept for seven years. When he awoke, he was no longer a boy, but a man. The sword was still in his hand. Then a mysterious stranger showed up and told him what he must do. So the man set out on his quest. He was to collect 6 medallions, one from the forest, one from a volcano, one from the bottom of a lake, one from the darkness, and from the desert. The stranger had the last one."

"When all were collected, he met the stranger again. The stranger then revealed to him that they were the princess! As soon as the princess was revealed, she was swept away into darkness by the wicked man. The man went to save her. He fought bravely to the top of the villains tower, and there confronted the wicked man. He beat the wicked man in combat and him and the princess ran. The evil man's tower crumbled to the ground, but the man and princess made it out in time. They thought they were safe, but they were wrong. From the ruins of the tower rose a hideous beast. It was the most powerful and evil thing the man had ever encountered. Him and the princess fought together bravely. When the monster was weak, the princess used the medallions to seal away the evil beast. And so, with the bravery of the man, and the cunning of the princess, the world was saved! Then the man fell in love with the princess, but the love could not be. The princess re-wound time to where the story began, but the adventure didn't happen again. So the boy grew up again, fell in love with a different girl, married, had a child, and then they lived happily ever after."

"Wow…" Jake said. "That was amazing dad!"

"I knew you'd like it." Link said.

"Dad, I wanna be like the brave boy!" Jake said with excitement. "Well there is no evil to fight, so let's stay where we are for now ok?" Link said.

"Goodnight dad." Jake said.

"Goodnight son." Link kissed his son on the forehead and blew out his lamp. Link shut the door behind him.

Malon was in bed when link finally arrived.

"Long story huh?" Malon asked Link.

"Yeah." Link pulled his shirt off and got in bed.

"We need some more cooking supplies Link, can you go get them tomorrow?" Malon asked.

"Of course I will, goodnight darling." Link kissed Malon goodnight. "Goodnight." Malon said as she closed her eyes. Link blew out the light and laid down. Little did he know his whole life would change the next day…….

(I wrote this story awhile ago, so please, give me time while I become familiar with it once more; there is more to come.)


	2. Chapter 2

Link was awoken by the sound of his son yelling.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! We have to get to the market early! Remember what happened last time?" Jake said as he bounced up and down on the end of his parent's bed.

Link got up and went to get some clothes. While link was doing that Jake laid down and snuggled up to his mom. Link turned around.

"Hey squirt, you got me up just so you could lay next to your mom?" Link asked.

"Yup…" Jake said. Malon smiled and put her arm around Jake.

"What time is it honey?" Malon asked sleepily.

"It's time to get up sleepy head." Link said. Malon pulled the blanket over her head. Link gave Malon a goodbye kiss and the usual I love you. Jake and Link left out to the market.

"Daddy, how come at night we leave the ranch gates closed?" Jake asked his dad as they rode Epona toward Hyrule Town.

"Well son, if we didn't, other things would come into the ranch we don't want in there." Link told his son.

"Like what dad?" Jake asked. Link ignored his question. Jake kept pestering him but Link didn't answer. He didn't want Jake to know about the Skullatas, or Poes, or anything else for that matter.

Link and Jake neared the Zora River, they had taken the long way to the Town. Several Zoras were playing about in the water. Several Zoras looked toward Link and Jake but didn't bother them. Jake liked the Zoras. He loved their streamlined bodies and the way they zipped through the water as if it were air.

Soon enough though the Zoras were left behind and Link was nearing the town.

"Now son, when we get into town stay as close to me as possible. I won't be able to hold your hand because I have to carry some things…think you'll manage?"

Jake nodded to his dad. When Link arrived at the town moat the bridge was already down. Link and Jake left Epona to graze. They said hi to the entrance guard and made their way to the center of town. They soon came upon the market.

The market was fabulous. All sorts of sights, sounds, and smells. There were bright decorations on every stall. People were tirelessly haggling over different things. The smell of freshly baked bread hung about the air.

Jake and Link stayed together. Link went to various stalls, buying things like meats, spices, and a cookie to keep Jake quite. At about mid-day Link and Jake stopped for rest. They sat down outside Bomb-Chu Bowling. Link looked around the market. Seemed pretty peaceful to him. No fights had broken out, no accidents, yeah, it was a great day to go shopping.

As Link and Jake sat there on a bench, a mysterious figure in a tightly drawn black coat moved slowly toward thim. When the figure reached Link and Jake Link looked up at the man.

"Esscoose ma, cood oos tell ma wurr the meat schall iss?" The man asked from under his cloak.

Link barley understood the man. His accent was extremely thick.

"What?" Link asked.

The man pointed to Link's right. There was a sign with meats advertised on it. Link turned back now understanding what the man wanted.

"Oh yeah…it's just down…" The man was gone, and so was Jake.

"DADDY!" Link heard a voice shout.

Link frantically looked around. He finally caught site of Jake. He was being carried off by the man. Link jumped up and ran after him.

The crowd made getting to Jake nearly impossible. There was so much noise. Link was knocking people over to get to Jake. Link ran into a large man as he got around a plant stall.

"Hey buddy! Watch where you're going!" He said as he shoved Link down. Link got up to go around him but the man blocked him.

"Where do you think your going huh?" The man said.

"My son…please…let me by!" Link growled as he tried to get past them man.

"Hey bud, I ain't letting you pass, and don't try anything either, I eat little scrubs like you for breakfast!" The man said as he let out a cruel laugh. A crowd that had gathered around the conflict laughed also.

I don't have time for this, Link thought. Link attempted to pass one more time. The man blocked him again. That was the last straw.

Link reared his leg back and kicked the man right in the twilight zone…ouch! The man crumpled to the ground, holding his broken unmentionables. Link hopped over his body to continue the chase.

Link caught site of the man's cloak going around a distant corner. Link gave chase. Link burst around the corner to find a dead end. A door down the alleyway shut. Link went over and thrust it opened.

A simple room, chair, oven, and couch. Link heard loud footsteps going up the stairs on the far side of the room. Link followed the noise.

Link reached the second floor. A door at the end of a hallway slammed shut. Link drew a dagger from his boot and stepped forward. He reached for the door handle.

As soon as Link threw the door open a fist came flying at him. Link ducked the fist and drove his dagger forward. He struck true. The dagger was embedded deep into the gut of the man. Link quickly withdrew it and got the man from behind, holding the dagger across the man's neck. Link noticed Jake in the corner as he did this. Link decided to question the man.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"It no masser." The man said again.

Link tore away the man's cape. Underneath was a lean muscular body and an ugly bald head. The man was breathing hard and fast. Link pressed the dagger to his throat.

"What were you doing?" Link yelled into the man's ear.

"Proovidin a disstrraction." The man said. Link hated his accent.

"Can you speak any clearer?" Link demanded as he held the dagger closer to the man's throat.

"Ok! Ok! Spare me!" The man said. Perfectly understandable. The accent was fake.

"What were you doing?" Link asked again.

"I was providing a distraction! I am a hired assassin hired not to kill but to distract! I was sent to distract you!" The man's voice was clear and crisp. It also sounded like he was panicking.

"Distract me from what?" Link asked angrily.

"We've given our other man enough time to do his job, I hope you told your wife you loved her before you left!" The man said.

Oh no! Link thought. Malon! One last question though…

"Who hired you?" Link asked, dagger pressing harder then ever.

"It was…it was…" The man didn't finished. He threw himself forward. The dagger on his throat sliced threw to his veins. Blood spilled from the cut. The man dropped to the floor…dead.

"Jake, hurry! They've done something to your mom!" As Link and Jake ran from the room. Link noticed a little card had fallen from the man's pocket. Not knowing why, he picked it up and stuffed it in his shirt. Link and Jake hurried back to Epona as fast as they could.

(Still becoming familiar with the story. If you catch any "mistakes" tell me please, I know there are some in here, so point them out incase i miss them)


	3. Chapter 3

Link and Jake left Hyrule town as fast as they could. Link couldn't stop thinking about Malon. If they'd hurt her, they couldn't even imagine the destruction of his furry.

Link helped Jake onto Epona. Link spurred Epona into a extremely fast gallop. Jake clung to his dad. He nearly fell off.

"Daddy! What's wrong?" Jake yelled over the noise of the rushing wind. Link didn't reply. Storm clouds could be seen in the distance. He had to reach Malon…

The wind started to get stronger. Link pushed his horse harder and harder. Jake leaned in closer to Link. Link didn't bother going around obstructions, he made Epona jump them.

Link could make out a smoke trail rising into the sky. He prayed to the gods that Malon had just started a bonfire. The ranch was getting nearer.

Link and Jake finally came upon the ranch. A large column of smoke drifted from behind the ranch walls. Link ran Epona around to the entrance.

The entry gate was blown wide open. It seemed someone had used a good amount of bombs to blow it down. Splintered wood laid everywhere. Link jumped off Epona and ran into the ranch. Jake followed.

When Link arrived the whole ranch was on fire. The stables where nearly gone, and the house was burning up.

"Malon!" Link screamed. He set off in search off her. After about ten mintues off searching he found her leaning against the wall of the silo. She was crouching and holding her gut, blood dripped through her fingers.

"Malon!" Link said. He ran too her.

"Link? Is…that you?" She said weakly.

"I'm here baby, it's gonna be ok!" Link moved her hand. Her wound went staright through her body, it was definitely deep.

"Link…where's Jake?" Malon asked softly.

"Somewhere by the stables…" Link told her.

"Oh, can you get him, I'm making his favorite tonight…" Malon said. The loss of blood had made her delusional.

"Malon…" Link cried to his wife.

Malon looked up at Link. Her blue eyes were filled with tears of pain. Link's were too.

"Link…I…I…" Malon said.

"What Malon?" Link said. He didn't want to lose her, she had a most precious place in his heart, right next to Jake.

"I…love…" Malon started. Her head slumped. Her eyes closed. Dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs. He tried to bring her back, no luck. Link cried, and cried. Jake came up to him.

"Daddy, when is mommy gonna wake up?" Jake innocently asked.

"Jake…mommy…isn't going…to wake up…" Link said between sobs. Jake took a second to register this. Then tears welled in his eyes, and he joined Link in his grief. They cried for what seemed forever. Rain started to come down on them.

As the last of Link's tears were lost in the rain, Link took Malon to a dry place. In the morning, it was dry. Link dug a suitable grave for Malon. Link and Jake did the best they could. All their money had went with the house, so they couldn't afford funeral businesses.

After burying Malon and more crying, Link finally decided what was to be done.

"Jake," He told his son. "we are gonna have to leave, we're have to get away, ok?" Link asked his son. Jake nodded. He was still crying for his dead mother. Link still would to, but he needed to be strong, for him, for his son! He also needed to find out who did this and why. Link remembered the card from the man's cloak. He pulled it from his shirt. One side was blank, on the other though, was the symbol of the Sheikah!


	4. Chapter 4

Link awoke to the sound of his son's snores. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. All the happenings of the previous days slowly drifted back to him. Someone attempting to kidnap his son, his home being burnt to the ground, and the love of his life, Malon, being murdered. Tears came to Link's eyes. He cried for awhile then got up.

Link and Jake had slept out in a tent they had set up in Hyrule field near the Zora River. Link had help from a few of the Zoras, who acted as lookouts for anything suspicious during the night. After packing up and saying goodbye to the Zoras, Link and Jake set out on Epona.

"Dad, where are we going?" Jake had asked.

"We're going to the Kokiri forest to hide." Link said.

"From what dad?" Jake inquired.

"The bad men that kidnapped you and killed your mom." Link replied. Jake looked like he was going to cry but he needed to be strong, so he decided not too.

Link and Jake traveled for hours. Jake had known Hyrule field was big, but now it seemed huge. Jake thought it went on forever.

Link and Jake saw many things on their way to the Kokiri forest. Mostly they just saw small villages that had been set up a while ago. But they did come across some field poes. Jake had been scared of these. Ghosts! In the middle of the day! Jake was bewildered.

It was nearing afternoon and Link still hadn't reached the forest, it wasn't even in site. But he had to get there before nightfall, before…

Too late. Bumps started to appear in the ground. Jake had noticed them first. He stared curiously as they slowly got bigger. Link had been staring intensely into the horizon. Jake screamed. A skeletal hand shot from the ground.

"What is it Jake?" Link asked his son. Jake was speechless, scared stiff. Link took a peak behind him. He saw the skeleton creature. Slowly making it's way from the ground. Link knew what was happening.

"Hold on Jake!" Link yelled. He felt Jake's arm squeeze around his waist. Link took Epona's reins with one hand and with the other drew a sword from a sheath on Epona's side. He sent Epona into a fast gallop. More skeletons had started rising from the ground. Epona broke several skulls into pieces as she ran over than. Link kicked a few that got near. Jake had his eyes closed shut.

More and more were coming. Some ahead of Link had already formed a line to try and stop him. Link slashed and stabbed at the skeleton wall. They broke into shards of bone. One had cut Link though, but it wasn't major. Something felt different though, Jakes hands weren't around his waist…

"DAD! Help me!" He heard Jake scream. Jake had fallen off and was surrounded by skeletons. Link turned Epona around and ran full speed toward his son. Link jumped from Epona, crashing into a few skeletons. They fell apart. Link swung his sword, he stabbed, he slashed. One skeleton grabbed Jake. Link took his fist and smashed the skeletons skull with his hand.

Link quickly grabbed Jake and got back on Epona. They set off full speed. Jake clung extra hard this time. The forest finally appeared on the horizon. They were getting closer, Link could even see the tunnel! The skeletons were everywhere! Link fended them off. The tunnel was getting close. A skeleton jumped onto Link, knocking him off of Epona. He hit the ground hard. The last thing Link saw was a tiny pair of feet wearing green boots…then…blackness…

Link heard giggling. He didn't know where it came from, but he heard it. Link's head hurt really bad. He remembered the skeletons, and Jake, something flying at him…

"Jake!" Link yelled as he sat up.

"What dad?" Jake asked. Link looked around. He was in his childhood home, in Kokiri forest. Jake was sitting on a stool, talking to two boys, exactly alike, dressed in green.

"The Twins…" Link said under his breath.

"Daddy! Look! Other children!" Jake said.

"How many times must I tell you? We're not kids! We are just small! And we ask you, who is he?" One of the Kokiri children twins asked as he pointed at Link. Saria entered.

"You two, leave, now." Saria said with authority. The two bowed and left. Saria watched them leave. Then she turned to Link.

"Hello Link, I never thought you'd come back…" She said this, but not in a friendly way.

"You remember me…woo, that's good, I'm glad to see you Saria." Link said with a smile.

Saria's mental stability broke.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" She screamed.

"What?" Link was taken back.

"You…you left without a word, and you left me! You left, and now you come back and expect a warm welcome?" She asked seriously.

"But, Saria, listen…" Link started.

"Don't! I know why you left…it's…our size…you we're getting older…and…and…" Saria started to cry.

"I went because I had to! I am human, I am not Kokiri! I needed a human wife, Saria, I knew you loved me, but I didn't love you! We're friends! That's it." Link told her.

"Then why are you here?" Saria sadly muttered.

"My son was nearly kidnapped, and my wife has been killed, I needed a place to hide…" Link told her.

"Well good! You deserve it! You…you…arrrrhhhh!" Saria left the room, eyes filled with tears. Jake watched all this without interest.

"What's wrong dad?" Jake asked Link.

"It's something you won't understand even I spent all eternity explaining it to you." Link said.

"Dad, can I go play with the kids?" Jake asked.

"Their called Kokiri and yes, go play, but don't leave he forest, ok?" Link asked.

"Yes dad…" Jake ran out.

Link got up and looked around. He was in his old house, the one up in the tree. He put on his shirt and left out, he had to find Saria, he needed to talk to her…


	5. Chapter 5

It was midnight in Hyrule town. The shops had closed, doors were shut, and a few night operations began, such as bar's and small gambling dens. But something much darker and way more sinister would be taking place tonight, right under the noses of the calmly sleeping civilians.

A dark shadow moved across the empty town square. It darted from one tree to the next. It ducked behind empty stands, it glided over bushes. Its movements could be barley heard, like a feather falling onto a pillow. The shadow quickly darted into an alley.

The shadow froze for a few seconds. In front of him was a man carrying an urn filled with water.

"Hey, what the…" The man started.

The man never finished. The shadow descended on him. The man's scream was muffled by the shadow, then…silence. The last thing that was saw of the man was his hand slowly disappearing into the shadow. The shadow had consumed the man and his urn. The shadow continued on into the alley.

Eating the man had renewed the shadow's strength, and with a new leap of energy, the shadow leaped onto a rooftop, and descended into a chimney.

The shadow popped out into a finely lit room. Three men sat around a table, playing cards. The shadow leaped into a fourth chair, and in the blink of an eye turned into a man.

The man the shadow turned into was very evil looking. Blood red eyes peeped out from under a low hanging hooded. Grey hands with razor sharp fingers protruded from the sleeves of a cloak. All that could be heard of this thing was a odd sounding rasping that came from under its hood.

One of the card playing men looked up.

"Ah, back already? I told you guys it wouldn't take all of us." One man with long brown hair and an unruly mustache said to the group. The other men looked up. One was completely bald, with a long red scar reaching from the base of his chin over the side of his head all the way to the back. He wore no clothes save for a pair of shorts. The other was a middle-aged man with dirty blonde hair. He smiled. Perfect white teeth shone from his mouth.

Another voice from the corner of the room was heard.

"Is she dead?" the voice belonged to a woman. It was a refined, dignified kind of voice. The shadow man turned around to look for the source of the voice. In the corner sitting on a stool was a woman, or , part of a woman. Half of her body was concealed by a dark shadow.

"Yessssss…….." The shadow man said. The woman laughed.

"Ah, good…here's your pay…" The woman pulled a small brown bag from her pocket and tossed it onto the card table. The bald man pulled it open. Inside were various sized coins and several valuable gems. The middle-aged man smiled with glee. The shadow man sat there, silent.

"Hey," The man with the brown hair said. "this is only half of it!" The bald man and the middle-aged man noticed this too. The shadow man didn't seem to care.

"Well of course it is, there is more to do." The woman said. The bald man, the middle-aged man, and the man with the brown hair all stood up, knifes in their hand. The woman snapped her fingers. The shadow man placed himself in front of the woman.

"Good boy…" The woman said in an almost baby voice.

"Karnus…are you working for her?" The bald man asked.

"Yessss…see Luther, I earn more moneeee…dis way…" The shadow man, or Karnus, said.

The brown haired man spoke.

"Karnus you filthy bastard!" he said.

"Filthy? Who cares Obus? I'm rich……" Karnus said in his raspy voice.

"We'll kill you both!" The middle-age man charged Karnus. Karnus quickly ducked sideways and pulled his hood back. Underneath was an almost featureless head, except for the razor thin mouth, the nose slits, and the glowing red eyes. Karnus opened his mouth. Three inch fangs stuck out from his mouth, each as sharp as a scimitar. Karnus bit into the middle-aged man's neck. Blood shot from the stuck artery, splattering on the ladies clothes. She didn't seem to mind. Karnus let go of the man. His dead body fell to the floor, it was soon surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"You see, gentlemen, I control Karnus, he is very loyal to me, and will do whatever I say, so you'd better do what I tell you to or…" She nodded toward the bloody corpse on the ground.

Obus and Luther put their knife's away.

"So, what is it you want us to do?" Obus asked.

"This time, Karnus isn't going to do the dirty work. I have another target for you two…" She said.

"Who us it?" Luther asked.

"The boy…"


End file.
